summer_camp_secretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Peyton
Sarah Peyton is one of the main characters in the Summer Camp Secrets series. Biography Sarah lives in Boston, Massachusetts. In Miss Manhattan she says her father is a lawyer. Her close friend at camp is Jenna whilst her close friend at home is Abby McDougal. Personality Sarah is noted as one of three jocks at Lakeview, the other two being Jenna and Alex. In Miss Manhattan it was said she was into running. The eighth book reveals that at school she is quiet and a nerd. At camp she shows off her athletic prowess. Sarah is highly supportive of her friends and is a fan of the Red Sox baseball team, indictated by her wearing baseball caps. Relationships *Jenna Bloom, Sarah's friend at camp. *Alex Kim, Sarah's friend at camp. *Abby McDougal, Sarah's classmate/friend. She is known as a star athlete at her and Sarah's middle school and doubts Sarah, teasing her. After witnessing her abilities, she accepts Sarah as a friend. *David Carson, Sarah's friend and boyfriend. In the eighth book he meets Sarah after Jenna introduces them and likes her. After being temporarily hurt, Sarah says she likes him back and dances with him at the social. Books Wish You Weren't Here The book begins with Sarah writing a letter to her friend at home, Diane, only to be interrupted by Abby. She becomes disappointed to find that she and Abby are the only ones from bunk 4C in the sports elective. She meets David, Jenna's friend, who attempts to impress Sarah during a softball match. During one such game, Sarah accidentally sprains her ankle. She begins to feel under pressure due to Abby's presence, resulting in poor performance and Abby being chosen as captain. One morning, bunk 4C discover they've been pranked upon, with Chelsea from bunk 4A offering to exact revenge. Chelsea, Grace and Sarah pull a water balloon prank on the boys, only for Sarah to get caught by David. David soon admits that he likes her and offers to take her to the camp social, which she rejects. Jenna admits she has a crush on David and breaks off her friendship with Sarah. On the evening of the social, Sarah receives a makeover and attends, making up with Jenna and David. On Thin Ice Sarah is preparing for an outing with Abby when she receives an invite from Tori to attend a ski trip. She begins to lie to Abby by saying she wasn't picked, but Abby eventually finds out and breaks their friendship. At the Camp Lakeview reunion, the pair manage to make up and try to muster some spirit in the rest of their bunkmates. During the last day of the reunion, Sarah sends some photos to their friends in Lake Tahoe. Trivia *Her IM username is SarahSports. *Her nickname is 'Sars', a shortened version of her first name her camp mates coined. *She and Abby cease attending Lakeview in books fourteen, fifteen and sixteen. **Sarah attends Camp Walla Walla in Camp Confidential books twenty one (Reunion) to twenty five (In It to Win It). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:3C Category:4C